How Cousins Heal
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Chin and Kono are each suffering with the aftermath of Malia's death. Kono takes it upon herself to help herself and Chin heal and move forward with Malia looking down.


**Hey this is a one shot on how the cousins deal with Malia's death. I didn't think it was addressed very well in the show so I explored it myself. It's a little sad I guess but its cousin cuteness which I'm sure everyone is a sucker for. Please review and let me know of some more prompts ideal for one shots preferably something that wasn't explored properly in the show. **

Kono watched her cousin from a distance watching as he stared out to sea as though willing her to somehow come back to him. Kono hadn't spoken to Chin much…not because she didn't care or because she blamed him for picking Malia but because she didn't know what to say. She had grown up with Chin and Malia as role models, best friends and siblings. Sure she and Malia had had some issues but Malia was like her big sister and sisters fight. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Chin so broken not even when his dad had died. It scared her because she wanted to cry and grieve to but she also had a duty to be there for Chin and she knew both of them crying wouldn't help anyone.

"Kono he will be okay" Danny said from his seat next to her.

"Hmmm" She mumbled her gaze still on Chin.

Steve and Danny both shared a look. They were concerned about both the cousins having never seen either so lost.

"Kono are you okay?" Steve asked snapping his fingers to gain her attention.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good…god what is Kamekona doing I'm starving" Kono said trying to change the subject.

"You know if you need to take some time…"

"Boss I'm good" Kono said.

Steve shut up at Kono's tone and the use of 'boss' it had been a habit of hers whilst she was a rookie but now she only used it if she was being serious. Kamekona came over and handed each their food before going back to work. Kono picked at her food her eyes going back to Chin who was now sat in the sand his shoulder tense with the turmoil he was fighting. She had to do something to make him feel better…do something to help him deal with it all but she feared that would be impossible until after the funeral.

The wake was held at Kono's mum's house. The whole Kalakaua/Kelly family were there, Malia's family as well as friends from both sides. Kono stood with Adam his protective arms around her kissing her temple. She wouldn't normally show her vulnerable and soft side so easily but the funeral had been hard and her stomach fluttered with all her feelings that were balled up inside, so yeah she really didn't care about needing the comfort of her boyfriend. Steve and Danny had stayed together keeping a distance from the main family members that needed each other in this time. They soon joined Kono and Adam and took a moment to offer there regards to Kono. Her attention however was focused on her cousin and his despondent look. She hated seeing him so sad and she hated hiding her own emotions. She could feel tears fill her eyes and she removed herself from Adam's arms and headed inside passing Chin on the way who noticed her tears.

Chin followed after Kono and found her in her hold room curled on her bed, her shoulders shaking from her tears. He choked on his own sob seeing his cousin so broken. It hit him that he hadn't taken much time to check on Kono something which he would normally do. He padded over to her bed and lay down next to her. Kono rolled over at the dip in the bed knowing it was her cousin. The two lay facing each other as tears streaked both their cheeks. Chin pulled Kono into his arms and wiped her tears as he composed himself. As he held her for a moment he noticed a picture on her bedside table. He picked it up and smiled a watery smile. It was a photo of Kono when she was maybe fifteen or sixteen with both Chin and Malia's arms around her dopey smiles on all their faces. Chin remembered the day well…Kono had competed against some of the best and she beat them all. He remembered how proud he had been of her…how proud he still was. He placed the picture back down and sighed before pulling away and lying on his back, his arm still draped above Kono as she lay next to him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked his voice a whisper as though afraid of the answer.

Kono's heart broke at hearing those words. She would never hate her cousin and knew he could never hate her…they stood by each other. But that's exactly why Chin asked.

"No Chin…you made the right decision…I would have been pissed if you chose me"

"Okay" He sighed knowing he didn't need to say more.

Kono arrived at Chin's early, crazy early in fact. It was five in the morning and she was wide awake. She had a feeling Chin would be too. Her instincts were correct as she approached his front door noting the living room light was still on. She hoped he hadn't drunk himself into a stupor because then her plans would be thwarted. She didn't have to knock knowing Chin currently left his door unlocked. She had a feeling it had something to do with him hoping that this whole nightmare was just that and Malia would just walk through one evening as though returning from work. She made a mental note to scold him about it though his safety was still important.

"Hey" Chin mumbled not surprised to see her.

"Morning…erm how"

"I saw your car pull up"

"So you were awake at five in the morning"

"Your awake at five in the morning" Chin pointed out despite knowing it was different.

"True…have you eaten anything?"

"No…you?"

"No…we can grab food on the way" Kono decided from her spot by the door.

"On the way?"

"Yeah change your clothes and bring some board shorts" Kono instructed as she remained hovering.

"Cuz…"

"Chin I woke up early for this please just listen to me" Kono begged.

"You probably just couldn't sleep" Chin added as he headed upstairs.

"That makes two of us then" Kono called.

Chin returned downstairs ten minutes later dressed in his board shorts and bright Hawaiian shirt. A small smile tugged at Kono's lips as she noted that despite all the sadness surrounding her cousin his affection for overly bright shirts hadn't disappeared.

"Where we going?" Chin asked as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm driving" Kono replied as she headed to her car Chin following behind.

Kono had borrowed Adam's Ferrari for the day and despite having a mare attaching the two surfboards she had brought with her, she was pleased with the decision. She sped along the road with the wind wiping at her hair and the morning sun rising. The coast line was parallel to the road and Kono breathed in the salty smell of the sea. She pulled up and parked the car and headed straight for a seaside café. She was surprised it was open at first but noted that by now it was six. She dashed inside and brought two coffees and two masaladas before joining Chin who was propped up against the car.

"Here" She said as she handed over the food and drink.

"Thanks…you know eating such sugary food for breakfast isn't good for you"

"Just eat it" Kono laughed as she sat on the wall that joined the sand of the beach.

The cousins sat for a while eating and drinking and looking out to sea. The area was very quiet and derelict. It was a favourite spot of Kono's that only Adam had been to. She had discovered it once as a teen and it had become her thinking place or a place to simply be alone with her thoughts. Admittedly when she brought Adam here it had been night time and certain items of clothing had been left on the beach whilst they frolicked around in the sea but still they had spent the night under the stars just talking which had been nice.

"I come here to clear my mind" Kono said softly.

"It's nice"

"Do you remember when I was about seventeen and you caught me smoking with a group of questionable people and we argued about what I had done and ended up not talking for a few days?"

"Yeah I wanted to lock you up and not let anyone dodgy influence you to do such stupid things"

"And you remember mum called you telling you I had been out all day at the park but when she drove past to see if I was about I wasn't and she panicked about where I was?"

"Yeah we went crazy looking for you and then you just turned up at yours…your cell had run out of battery"

"Yeah well I had been here…clearing my head" Kono filled in as though it wasn't obvious.

"We patched things up that night"

"Yeah"

Silence fell over the cousins again as they walked down the beach before sitting side by side in the soft sand.

"I'm sorry that I haven't asked you how you're doing Kono" Chin whispered.

"I didn't expect you to Chin you've had to deal with a lot you needed to grieve."

"Yes but she was a big part of your life as well"

"But she was your wife…is…she will always be your wife cuz"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember when we through Malia that surprise birthday party and she thought you were cheating on her because we had to keep lying and making up excuses in order to hide the party" Kono giggle as she went down memory lane.

"Yeah I text her to come to mine for the party and she didn't know about it so she decided to come and confront me instead…she was so shocked"

"Yeah she couldn't believe it...you went to hug her and she hit you for lying" Kono laughed.

"I know even though the whole thing had been your idea originally"

"We have to remember the good times Chin" Kono said softly as she placed her hand in Chin's.

"I know cuz…but it's hard"

"I know Chin but you still have me" Kono mumbled softly the vulnerability evident as though she were frightened of losing Chin.

"We will always have each other cuz" Chin said with a slight smile.

"I really miss her Chin" Kono admitted a tear slipping down her cheek.

Chin fought back his own tears seeing his cousin upset. In all her years every time she cried Chin would become a mess as well even if he didn't show it. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"She loved you Kono…she adored you and loved spending time with you. I'm sure she's looking down on us right now"

"Yeah probably telling us to man up" Kono giggled in between sobs.

"Probably"

"Chin" Kono questioned after a few minutes silence.

"Hmmm"

"I'm scared" Kono admitted vaguely.

"What do you…?" Chin began before following Kono's eye line to the ocean.

"I nearly drowned…I trusted ocean it was like home to me. For me it was safe but I nearly died Chin because of it…I have nightmares of being pulled further and further under." Kono admitted her eyes watery but the tears not falling.

Chin's heart broke seeing Kono so distraught that her safety net hadn't been there. He hated knowing that maybe he could have prevented it but then again had he elected to save her she would still have been pushed overboard and Malia would still be dead. It was the same scenario whatever he had picked except maybe his cousin would have been under the water for less time.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't Chin…I'm not telling you this for an apology I agree with the decision you made…I had more chance of surviving longer and I did…I probably lasted longer than most people. I'm telling this because I will be there for you helping you move forward and I need you to help me. You taught me to surf cuz teach me to trust the water again" Kono almost begged.

"Okay" Chin agreed as he stood up pulling Kono with him.

Chin grabbed the boards and he and Kono headed closer to the water. He placed the boards on the sand and took Kono's hand. He could see she was nervous but he would be there for her. Fortunately there was still hardly anyone about to watch so she didn't have to worry about an audience.

"Just hold my hands I'll be here I won't let go" Chin said gently as he led Kono into the water.

To begin with she was fine the water just lapped gently as her ankles and then her calves but then it reaches her thighs and the waves felt more forceful as they broke around her. She froze before stumbling. Chin caught her in his arms and took a few steps back so the water reached her calves again.

"I…"

"Hey cuz it's fine. You just need to get into the deep water once then it will all be natural again" Chin encouraged.

"I hate the fact I'm sacred of the ocean"

"But are you? It's not the oceans fault that she were pushed in and weighted down." Chin pointed out his gaze upon Kono's.

"No I guess not"

"It was toothpick and Delano and there dead cuz"

Kono nodded her head and took a deep breath breathing in that salty air. Chin then started again pulling Kono gently out to sea. He walked backwards and held her close. Before Kono knew it the waves were swirling around her hips. She laughed appreciatively and in relief her smile bright and relaxed. Chin took this as a good sign and kept going until the water hit their chests. They began to float in the clear water, Kono still holding onto Chin's bicep but Chin had a feeling it was no longer because she was scared but because she was just there. There for him and there in that moment.

"Thank you" Kono smiled gratefully as she dipped her head under the water before popping back up again.

"How about we surf?" Chin suggested.

"Sounds great" Kono smiled pleased that Chin was now focusing on something else.

She hadn't really been scared to enter the water…well not in that moment. Initially yes but Steve had actually helped her out by taking her to the beach at the back of his garden where the two would just float and talk about their shared interest of acting before thinking. Kono knew it had made Steve feel better about not being in Hawaii when the incident occurred so she figured it would help Chin to forgive himself for choosing Malia and give him something to focus on.

The cousins returned home that evening pulling up on Adam and Kono's drive way. Chin looked at Kono with a curious eye as she jumped from the car.

"Are you really going to make me walk home?"

"No you're going to stay with us for a few days" Kono said simply.

"Cuz I don't have any clothes here…"

"Remember when I said I would do your washing so you didn't right after…you know well I kept a load of stuff and we have spare tooth brush and stuff. If you need anything else you can grab it tomorrow but for now you're sleeping here"

"Cuz I'm okay on my own…"

"Well you're as well as one may expect given the circumstances but your wellbeing may not remain safe seeing as you refuse to lock your front door at night"

"Kono…"

"Chin I get it well I have my suspicions as to why you do it and it's fine to think like that but I need to protect you it's my job so just don't argue"

Chin almost pouted at his cousin but followed her into the house.

"You know it's my job to protect you actually…" Chin mumbled under his breath.

Kono smirked hearing Chin's hushed mutterings. "It works both ways' cuz"

"Thanks cuz" Chin said softly.

"You can thank me by cooking me your waffles for breakfast" Kono giggled as she padded to her room to join Adam. "Your stuffs in the spare room night cuz…love you" Kono called.

Chin smiled and called back "Love you too" before making his way to the guest room. Kono was right his stuff was all laid out and she even placed the picture of her, Chin and Malia on the bedside table. Chin smiled as he picked it up noticing the little note next to it.

_Cuz she loves you forever and always from up in the clouds. She looking down cuz and she won't want to see anymore tears. I hope you enjoyed today because I know I did. I love you cuz and I'm always here for you just like your there for me. Sleep tight._

_PS- Waffles._

Chin wiped a stray tear and kissed the picture smiling at his baby cousin who evidently wrote the note before heading out. Trust her to be thinking about her stomach a day in advance Chin thought. He traced his thumb over Malia's face and placed the picture back down before heading to grab a shower and enjoy a decent night's sleep knowing Malia would watch over him.


End file.
